Re LOST
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: It had all happened too fast for her. Sure, her life after the island was a lie, but when that lie just disappears and she is suddenly in the place where twelve years ago she wished she would never see again she's slightly afriad-returning to the island
1. Reunited

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just something I randomly thought of this

Okay so you have to ignore a lot of things: There was no Argument between Kate and Jack, they are still happily engaged, Hurley's (actually Charlie's) warning DID NOT effect Jack's life at all, Claire is fine and still has Aaron (on the island), Kate is pregnant, Sun "some how" lives through most of her pregnancy on/close to, the island, Jack is NOT a drug addict or a drinker

Hopefully that is easy enough to get

Season 4 finale spoilers; **BE WARNED** my sources are usually very accurate

Disclaimer: Do I own LOST or does LOST own me? LOST owns me of course

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Re-LOST**

_Reunited_

It had all happened too fast for her. Sure, her life after the island was a lie, but when that lie just disappears and she is suddenly in the place where twelve years ago she wished she would never see again. Only recently did she hope that she would just wake up one day and she and her family would be there. And there she was. Or at least she hoped that's where she was. But where was Jamie? Where was Jack? Was she alone? Was she even where she thinks she is? Is it real?

_Kate came home from work earlier than normal, she was having stomach aches, and her feet hurt from swelling. She hated the disadvantages that came with being pregnant. _

_She sighed as she lied down on her bed. She slept ill about four when she heard the door open and close. Jamie was home from school. _

"_Hey honey." She says walking into the kitchen to find her thirteen year old daughter sitting at the table doing homework. She looks up momentarily._

"_Hey mom, why are you home so early?" _

"_I was having pregnancy pains." Kate replies sitting across from her daughter. _

"_When does dad get off work?" Kate sighs. Jack had been working almost all day for that past week. He had to work because next week he was taking a week of. One day for the rehearsal and one for the actual thing, then three days that followed to spend time with his new wife; Since he was too much of a worry wart to take Kate on a plane during the ending of her second trimester. _

"_Around seven, he has to pick up some things; he'll be home around eight." Jamie frowned._

"_Okay."_

_Kate wasn't used to seeing her daughter like this. She was usually preppy and sarcastic…just like her father. And she knew exactly why she was acting like this. Maybe it wasn't best to tell her. Had Jack been right? And since when did she call Jack dad around Kate? It was usually Daddy or Doc; she didn't think any less of him just because he was her real father did she?_

"_Well honey I think I'm going to get back to my nap, if you don't mind." Kate says standing back up. Jamie shakes her head and Kate walks with a slight waddle back to her bedroom. _

"Hey! Is anybody there?" She calls.

She looks around at her surroundings. Trees and bamboo. She hears the familiar sound of the jungle and screams once again. "Is anyone there? Can anybody hear me?" She waits a second trying to stand up straight holding her stomach protectively.

"Kate?" She hears from a few feet away. "Is that you?"

"Sun!" She calls out. "Yeah it's me." She hadn't seen Sun for almost seven years. Sun was mad at Jack because Jack made the choice not to back and save Jin after the freighter exploded. In Sun's eyes, he was the reason her husband died, him and her father.

Kate could hear her running through the jungle. And when she saw her face she realized that it had happened to fast for her as well. They needed time to adjust, but of course he would never give any of them time to do that.

"Have you seen Jack?" She asks worriedly. "Or Jamie?"

Sun shakes her head and an awkward silence falls over them. "I don't know where Ji Yeon either," She starts to sob and Kate takes her in her arms and they cry together.

"Kate!" She hears.

Kate backs away. "Jack!" She calls.

Her and Sun stand next to each other eyes red. Kate has one hand on her stomach and the other on Sun's shoulder. Then he emerges Hurley, Sayid and Ben behind him. Kate runs at Jack and attacks his mouth still sobbing then her head falls to his shoulder.

"I don't know where Jamie is." She screams. Jack flinches at her voice in his ear nut turns to Ben.

"Where are the children?" He asks obviously noticing Sun without her daughter.

Ben shrugs. "I only brought you here I didn't choose where you were put, why do you think I woke up in the jungle with you and Sayid." Jack sighs and turns to Kate.

"How's our baby boy?" He asks setting a hand next to Kate's on her stomach.

"He's fine; he was kicking when I woke up."

He nodded. "I woke up in the middle of the jungle too, next to Sayid and Ben, we walked a little while and ran into Hurley, then we heard Sun running through the jungle yelling Ji's name and we followed her." Kate looked back at Sun who was hugging Hurley now and talking.

Kate frowns. "I never got the chance to tell her that we were going back."

"I'm sure she's fine Kate." Jack says putting a hand to her face as tears started to stream down it. She always cried more when she was pregnant, damn hormones.

"_Hey Hon, how are you feeling." Jack says walking into the bedroom._

_Kate sits up in bed as Jack sits next to her. "I'm fine." _

"_Jamie told me about the pregnancy pains. Did you take any medicine?" _

"_No. I just took a nap, what time is it?"_

"_Quarter to nine."_

"_Wow I slept a long time."_

"_Well we didn't sleep much last night did we?" He asked wriggling his eye-brows at her. _

_Kate giggled. A voice could be heard from the door. "Ew." Jack looks back at Jamie who had a look of utter disgust on her face. _

_Kate laughs again. "IS there something you need Jame?" _

"_Other than something to erase my memory? No mother I'm fine just thought I'd come join the merry tea party you two never invited me to, remind me to thank you for that later." She said her face ever so slightly resembling to her fathers, her biological father's._

_Jack chuckled. "Sure think Jam." He said._

"_You still insist on calling me Jam then?"_

"_Well you're as sweet as strawberries you deserve it." Jamie smiled and put a hand on Kate's stomach. The baby was kicking. _

"_So what is his name going to be again?"_

"_Christian Samuel Shepard." Jack says. Kate gives him a look._

"_Samuel Christian Austen." She said smirking wickedly. Jack laughs. _

"_Are we really going to start this again?" _

"_I wish you wouldn't." Jamie says. _

"_Me neither, you know why?" Kate asks looking at her daughter, who had lightly brown hair that in summer was the same shade as her father's. She looked deep into those brown eyes with her green ones._

"_Why mother dearest?" Jamie asks sarcastically._

"_Because it's times like this I wish would never end." _

They set up camp on Jack's command. It seems he had no problem taking the place of leader again. He was always good at it. They agreed to look for the children at first light. Kate and Sun didn't like the idea that much but they agreed after while.

It was going to be one hell of a long night. Not only was she missing her daughter but her son wouldn't stop kicking. She was constantly peeing. She was also hungry and was still sick of fruit which she had eaten for almost seven months straight.

By the time the sun was rising Kate was just getting to sleep only to be awakened by that familiar mechanical sound that was proof that she was back on that same island that John Locke had moved oh so many years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? I know there's a lot of blanks to fill, but I'm trying to make it like LOST you know with the flash backs filling them all and everything, but it'll be good, this was obviously a Kate centric episode…sorry LOL, chapter.

Next Chapter: Jamie Centric

Please review!!

Preview for next chapter: She slips on her shoes that lay in the sand. Sand? She stood up shakily taking her bag and putting her arms through the straps then she opens the flaps that served as a door to the tent and sticks her head out to find herself looking at the ocean. She looked her left where she hears voices to find a group of people.

"Just tell us who the hell you are!" a man calls out. And she gasps. Her mother had shown her a picture of this man, he was her father.


	2. Beach Party

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just something I randomly thought of this

Okay so you have to ignore a lot of things: There was no Argument between Kate and Jack, they are still happily engaged, Hurley's (actually Charlie's) warning DID NOT effect Jack's life at all, Claire is fine and still has Aaron (on the island), Kate is pregnant, Sun "some how" lives through most of her pregnancy on/close to, the island, Jack is NOT a drug addict or a drinker

Hopefully that is easy enough to get

Season 4 finale spoilers; **BE WARNED** my sources are usually very accurate

Disclaimer: Do I own LOST or does LOST own me? LOST owns me of course

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Re-LOST**

_Beach Party_

What the hell was this? A tent? What had happened? She couldn't remember. Her mom! And her Uncle Ben whispering about John Locke? Who had died, or something like that…

She sat up with a start. She looked around at her surrounds. He was in a tent made by a blue tarp held together by sticks. Her leather bag, the one her dad gave her sat open beside the cot once again made of sticks and a couple of the crappy blankets that are usually on planes.

She slips on her shoes that lay in the sand. Sand? She stood up shakily taking her bag and putting her arms through the straps then she opens the flaps that served as a door to the tent and sticks her head out to find herself looking at the ocean. She looked her left where she hears voices to find a group of people.

At the front the group was a blonde woman, and beside her was her cousin Ji Yeon. Ji looked confused and worried. She was speaking furiously in Korean obviously trying to convince the group of people that, that was the only language she knew, though of coarse that was lie. She could speak perfect English as well.

"Just tell us who the hell you are!" a man calls out. And she gasps. Her mother had shown her a picture of this man, he was her father.

"_Mom!" She cries out when her father refused to stop. "Stop it." She giggles again. _

_Her father was tickling her wouldn't stop it. "Mom!" She calls out again. As Kate walks into the room Jack stops and stares at the TV smiling slightly at Jamie who was sitting out of breathe on the floor._

"_What is it honey?" Kate asks smiling at Jack._

"_He was tickling me!" Jamie says pointing accusingly at her father Jack looks up at Kate. _

"_Was not!" he says defensively._

_Kate laughs. "Jack stop it. Jame would you mind helping me with dinner?" Jamie looks at Jack and sticks out her tongue. Jack smiles and looked back at the TV. _

_Jamie and Jack acted like brother and sister. She loved hi and all, though she rarely called him dad. Only when she was talking to someone else about him. Personally she called him Doc. She didn't know why, but she did. _

_She of coarse didn't know that he was not her real father. Or at least she didn't yet. She always wondered why she didn't have her father's last name. Or why he wasn't in any of the pictures when her mom was pregnant with her. Or even why he's not in any of the pictures of when she was a newborn. She didn't really care, not till that morning._

"_Jack she deserves to know who her real father is. I mean it's kind of obvious that it's not you." She heard her mother say._

"_Kate I know, but why now?"_

"_Why not now? Why not before we get married?"_

"_She already has too many things to dwell on, like the fact that she has to wear pink at the wedding." _

_Kate laughed. "Yeah, and this is just the thing to make her stop complaining about it." _

"_Kate if you tell her she'll hate me." _

"_Jack you'll always be her daddy." Kate assures him._

They were all yelling at her now. And Ji started to cry in Korean. "Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?"

A man obviously from Korea, who Jamie thought looked awfully familiar, silenced the crowd when he said. "She's asking where her mother is." His English was not prefect. But he still said it. "That's all she has been asking. She asks where her mother is and why these people are yelling at her, she ask where is she and where is her mother."

Everyone started at the crying girl who was now staring at Jamie "Jamie!" She called out.

Jamie wasn't looking at Ji Yeon. She was looking at her father. Who was now looking at her. The man whose name was James ford, or Sawyer and the blonde woman were walking towards her. She back away breathing heavily but stumbled over a rock and fell. She continued to crawl away feeling tears of fear dripping slowly down her face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cries out the last people she remembers seeing. But there was more. "Uncle Ben! Uncle Sayid! Aunt Sun!" Those names seem to make the two stop and stare at her she keeps crawling away. But stops at sudden realization. Her biological father and the man that spoke Korean was Ji's father and Sun's husband, she recognized them both now. And if they were here than could only mean one thing. Her uncle Ben was right; her parents had lied about there being on eight survivors.

_Kate found Jamie sitting on the couch crying. Jack had gone to work, it was early in the morning and Jamie was supposed to be getting ready for school, just as she was supposed to be getting ready for work. "Honey what's wrong?"_

"_Jack is not my real dad?" She asks. _

_Kate stared at her in surprise. "You…you heard that?" She asked slightly frightened._

_Jamie sniffled and nodded. "Honey, yes he is he's just not your biological dad. He'll always be your father. He'll always love you."_

"_I love him." She says stiffly. Kate hugs her._

"_I know you do, and so does he." _

"_So who is my real father?" She asks. _

_Kate sighs and tells Jamie of James ford. She tells her that he was one of the eight survivors of Oceanic 815, that she and he had a two day romance thing and that he wasn't the man for her. Then she went and got out a picture album. In it was a bunch of old news paper articles. They were about a lot of people Jamie didn't know. Her mom told that they were people that were on the plane, the people who never survived. Then she took out a newspaper article on James Ford. It was about how he had killed a man in Australia. "This is your biological father." Kate said. _

Jamie stopped crawling and crying. "There were more than eight survivors?" she asks as the blonde woman continues to walk towards her. Then she stops again and looks at James Ford.

"Oh great." He says sarcastically.

"There was wasn't there?" Jamie says standing up.

The blonde woman looks at her and frowns slightly. "Yeah. There were. And you are?"

"And you are?" Jamie says mimicking the blonde woman. Jame Ford smirks.

"I like this girl." He says.

"Yeah she reminds me of you." The blonde woman scolds. "I'm Juliet Burke, no I was not an 815 survivor I was an other. Till I met Jack Shepard, You may know him…" she's cut off by Jamie laughing.

"Know him? He's my father, well soon to be, kind of; he's been raising me since I was four and a half months old. Though he and my mom have known each other since the day of the crash. They're still engaged and were supposed to get married tomorrow, or maybe it's today now. I'm not quite sure."

Juliet smiles and James Ford starts to laugh. Then Juliet turns around to look at the group of people. Ji was now sneaking towards Jamie.

"She's Kate and Jack's daughter. This one over here." She announces.

At this Ji Yeon runs. No one goes after her and she hugs Jamie. "I thought you'd never wake up." She says. Jamie hugs her back.

"You realize that this means our parents have been lying to us the whole time right? That there were more than the oceanic seven?"

Ji nods. "So you do speak English?" Juliet says. Ji looks at Juliet and nods. Juliet only shakes her head and walks back towards the crowd stopping once. "You two can have that tent. It belonged to Jack." Then she kept walking. But James Ford stood there staring at Jamie.

Ji went into the tent and Jamie turned to him. "You know, Jack Shepard is not my biological father." Then she followed her cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? There were a couple of fillers, I'm not sure if there were any questions asked or not. R&R

Next Chapter: Kate & Jack centric

Please Review!!

Okay I need help on how this going to happen : How are Kate and Jamie going to be reunited?

Juliet and Sawyer going trekking into the jungle and find them

The group find the beach first


	3. Don't Give Up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so you have to ignore a lot of things: There was no Argument between Kate and Jack, they are still happily engaged, Hurley's (actually Charlie's) warning DID NOT effect Jack's life at all, Claire is fine and still has Aaron (on the island), Kate is pregnant, Sun "some how" lives through most of her pregnancy on/close to, the island, Jack is NOT a drug addict or a drinker

Hopefully you can still understand it!

Season 4 finale spoilers; **BE WARNED** my sources are usually very accurate

Disclaimer: Do I own LOST or does LOST own me? LOST owns me of course

ENJOY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Re-LOST**

_Don't Give Up_

They had searched for almost three days straight with still no sign of the two missing teens. Kate was depressed and so was Sun. Jack on the other hand was worried, if that was even the right word for it. HE seemed agitated, and filled with anxiety yes; but he was calmer than he should be the situation, though of coarse he had caused the situation.

_Kate and Jack were getting married in a few short days. Three to be exact, Wednesday, it was Sunday, Tuesday was the rehearsal dinner. Jack had taken Tuesday to next weeks Wednesday off. _

_Kate was having trouble with the wedding gowns, she couldn't find any that fit, that she liked. One day Kate was sitting in her living room on the floor staring at the wedding dress she had finally chosen trying to decide what she could do to it to make it better. 'No ruffles' she though to her self and wrote it down on her piece of paper. _

"_I'm home mom!" Jamie says walking into the house. _

"_Hey Hon. I made a snack for you it's in the kitchen." Kate says. _

"_Okay thanks." Jamie replies and walks into the kitchen setting her bag on the floor, she starts her homework. _

_Kate was so preoccupied she never even saw him walk in. But when she looked up thinking that it was Jack she saw him crouching in front of her. _

"_Hello Kate."_

_She gasps and lowers her voice realizing that her daughter was still in the other room._

"_Ben? What are you doing here?"_

"Maybe we should go to the beach, they could be there." Jack says turning around.

"Jack we already went over this, we don't even know if they're on this island!" Kate says sitting down.

"There here!" Ben says. "I mean for once I'm not lying, they really are here."

"I still don't buy it. But I agree with Jack dude, we should go to the beach. Maybe the people there will like help us or something." Hurley says.

Kate sighs and shakes her head again. "Kate going there won't mean we're giving up. It'll mean that we're trying harder. We need more people Kate. Just don't give up, everything will be alright" Jack takes her hands.

"You can't keep walking around like this." Sun says putting a hand on Kate's stomach.

Kate looked at Sun who seemed pretty convinced. She sighs again. "Alright, fine we'll go to the beach."

"Alright we'll camp here for tonight." Sayid says putting down fire wood. He lit the fire and everyone sat around. They were all completely silent. Eventually everyone was asleep.

Kate slept restlessly. She had horrible dreams of finding her daughter's body on their way to the beach. She hated being pregnant it brought on these nightmares. She finally decided it was no use trying to go back to sleep so she stood up and started to walk to find somewhere she could pee.

She walked until she found the familiar waterfall. The one her and Sawyer had found. She did her business before sitting down and dipping her feet into the water sighing deeply. She missed him, she missed them all, even Juliet. She finally laid back and feel asleep her feet still sitting in the cold water.

"Kate!" Was the sound that woke her up the next morning.

She had slept peacefully, no nightmares or anything. But when she opened her eyes to find that the sun was still new, it must have only been six or seven in the morning. She yawned and sat up immediately feeling her numb feet. They were really cold and when she pulled them out of the water she found them wrinkly, but at least they weren't swollen any more.

"I'm here!" She calls standing up. Jack comes through the bushes.

"Why are you here?"

"I went for a walk last night. I fell asleep here. You know that we're only about a half hour away from the camp?" Jack nodded and took her hand. They started back to the camp where everyone sat looking at the fire.

"Ready to go?" Jack asks handing Kate her bag.

"Yeah sure, dude lets just get on with it." Hurley says throwing the remainders of his papaya to the ground.

They all start to walk and Kate suddenly realizes something. _What if Jamie wasn't there?_

"_What are you doing here?" She demands standing up. Ben sits on her couch._

"_I just wanted to ell you that John has died." Kate looks him in the eye._

"_Why would I care?"_

"_Maybe because now we actually have a chance of getting back to the island?" He has a voice that makes it sound like the answer was obvious._

_Kate stares at him ridiculously. "Sh--, my daughter is in the kitchen." Sh sits next to him. "Can we really go back?"_

"_Jack is going to be late tonight, he's picking up Hurley from the asylum and Sun and Sayid from the airport." Kate closes her eyes. _

_Jack hasn't seen Sun since they came back. Kate and Jamie have gone to visit them before. Almost seven years ago. Now Jamie goes to Korea every summer with Sayid. Her Uncle Sayid. She went one summer with both Sayid and Hurley, it took them awhile to convince people to let him out to go, but they did it. Jamie was always very excited. Kate knew that she and Ji Yeon were the best of friends. Apparently when ever she goes to Korea they are always together and they are never in the house, they are out usually in the forests. Jamie loved the wilderness, and surprisingly, (or at least to Kate, everyone else found it ironically funny) Jamie's favorite animal of all time is the Polar Bear. _

_It sure is going to be one hell of a reunion for Jack and Sun, she wishes that she didn't have to miss it. She knew Sun wanted to go back to see Jin, if he was even alive._

_Hurley has wanted to go back for quite sometime. Nobody knew why. But he did, HE kept saying that Charlie says they need help. That the others need their help. But was Charlie really speaking to him? _

_Nobody knew for sure if Sayid wanted to go back or not. He never really talked about it, he seemed so happy with Nadia. But when she was killed he changed, Kate was pretty sure that the new Sayid would want to go back as well._

_She's wanted to go back for quite awhile now. She was sick of being cooped up in California; she missed always having a reason to run and being able to do what she wants in a place where no one will judge her. She wants to go home. She needs to be home. But what will Jamie think? She still doesn't know about the other forty something survivors. What would Jack think? Does he know that Ben's offering to bring them back?_

"_Jack told me to come by, he said that he wants you to be alright with it." _

_Kate knew this was a lie. Jack knew she was alright with it. They always wanted to go back. The two of them together. With Jamie. Well not always but they decided two years ago that if Ben were to do this then they would accept and go back. _

_Kate took a deep breathe and looked towards the kitchen. She could only see the back of Jamie's head. She was listening to her ipod. Then she nodded. "Yes, Ben, we'll go…go back with you, we'll go home." _

The caves. They were the first real sign of home. It was the first thing that Kate smiled about since they came back. She hadn't even noticed that she did it. But she did. She looked at Jack who looked at Sayid who announced. "Welcome Home everybody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know it was a short pathetic chapter, but I promise that it will be better next time!! I hope you like; please tell me if I'm doing something wrong, reviews are always appreciated. Please Read and Review!!

Next Chapter: Islanders Centric

Preview: (Okay I haven't started to write it yet but here's what I'm going to write) It's going to be a chapter about the islanders that were left behind, it's going to be about them finding Ji Yeon and Jamie, there thoughts, and what they think about the whole, they left us situation ALSO MAYBE I will have the Oceanic 6 and Ben show up on the beach, or maybe it will happen a different way, I haven't quite decided yet, we'll see how things play out from here on

Please Review!!


	4. Left Behind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so you have to ignore a lot of things: There was no Argument between Kate and Jack, they are still happily engaged, Hurley's (actually Charlie's) warning DID NOT effect Jack's life at all, Claire is fine and still has Aaron (on the island), Kate is pregnant, Sun "some how" lives through most of her pregnancy on/close to, the island, Jack is NOT a drug addict or a drinker

Hopefully you can still understand it!

Season 4 finale spoilers; **BE WARNED** my sources are usually very accurate

Disclaimer: Do I own LOST or does LOST own me? LOST owns me of course

ENJOY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Re-LOST**

_Left Behind_

_Juliet was walking down the beach having her daily "alone time' that she never got back at camp. Juliet had officially take place as the de facto leader. Her and Sawyer that is. _

_She was staring out at the horizon when she heard the plea for help. It was a young voice yelling in Korean. Juliet by instinct turned around and ran towards the cry. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the two girls. _

_One was laying on the ground unconscious. She had dark brown hair that went wild all over her head. She had a sprinkle of freckles that swept over her petit nose. Her mouth was slightly open. She wore baggy jeans and a blank yellow tank top. Beside her was a leather bag. Juliet knew it looked familiar but she couldn't quite put a finger on it._

_Kneeling over her was the source of the cries. A girl with long black hair, her face was soak with her own tears and her eyes were read. She wore a light blue button up shirt over an even lighter yellow tank top. _

"_Who are you?" Juliet asked pulling her gun out and aiming it at the girl obviously in her early teens. _

_The girl gasped and threw her hands in the air still gasping to catch her breath. She spoke in Korean. The only thing Juliet could make was; "Ji Yeon, Ben, Mamma," _

"_What does Ben have to do with any of this?" Juliet demanded. The girl stopped crying and looked at her slightly confused._

"_Uncle Ben?" _

It was a few hours after the other girl, Jack and Kate's daughter had woken up. She still sat there watching the tent closely. They hadn't made a noise. Notta, zip, nothing.

"Tickles you pink don't it?" That familiar southern accent said from beside her.

She turns to look at Sawyer. "Sorry?"

"The doc and Freckles finally hooked up."

"James do you really think that she's Jack's?"

Sawyer shook his head. "No Jules I do not. She already told me he ain't her biological father."

"Well congratulations James you have another daughter." With that Juliet walked towards the tent.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some answer."

She tapped the tarp lightly. "Hey girls I have some questions for you, we all do. Mind coming out here and answering a few?"

Jamie emerged with her bag on her back; she was closely followed by the other girl. What ever her name was. "Only a few." Jamie said and they followed Juliet to a platform of bamboo that seemed to serve the propose of some sort of stage.

The girls sat down on it still holding hands. The Korean one seemed frightened.

"Okay so we have some questions about you as well, because according to our parents you are all dead." Jamie says. The other nods in agreement.

"Well then we'll ask you a question and you ask us a question." Juliet suggests.

"Sounds good to me." The Korean girl says. People start to whisper and she bows her head.

"We'll go first." Juliet says. "What are your names?"

Jamie looks at the girl. "My name is Jamie Austen, soon to be Jamie Shepard."

"And my name is Ji Yeon Kwon." The girl looks at Jin. And everyone starts to whisper. Jin smiles brightly.

_Juliet had carried the unconscious girl that the other girl kept calling Jamie back to the beach. With out thinking she put the girl in a random empty tent. It was Jack's tent. Then she dragged the other one to the meeting place as everyone called it._

"_Who are you!" Juliet demanded as the crowd grew._

_The girl only cried out it Korean. "What is your name?" The same response._

"_Jin! We need you to translate!" Juliet called out. And turned back to the girl and continued to question her._

"_She just keeps crying for her mother."_

"_Ask her why she said Ben's name when I found her." Jin spoke in Korean and the girl looked at him mouth wide open. _

"_Uncle Ben!" She screamed out and then started to speak in Korean again._

"_She says that he's a traitor, he promised that he would bring them all back but it's only her and her cousin, then she asks for her mother again." Jin had learned almost perfect English over the past twelve years._

"_Just tell us who the hell you are!" Sawyer yells out furiously._

"_Sawyer! That is no way to get ans-" But she was cut off._

"_Jamie!" The Korean girl yells out. Juliet looks to see the other girl standing outside her tent. _

"Okay yes she is his daughter, now our question is how many survivors were there?"

"There was 71 human survivors and then Vincent, who is a dog." Juliet says.

"Okay now we want to know what your parents or well the people that got home, we want to know what they have been doing." Sawyer blurts out. Juliet gives him a stern glare.

"Well my dad, Jack Shepard is a chief in surgery, my mom Kate Austen is a Kindergarten teacher. Well she's only been working for two years, she wasn't working during her probation time."

"My mom owns half of my grandfathers company; she never talks about it though."

"Uncle Sayid, well he told me never to tell anyone this, but he got married to Aunt Nadia who was killed, now Uncle Sayid works as a hit man to Uncle Ben who's killing Widmore's people." Jamie says people start to whisper again.

"Uncle Hurley went back to the mental asylum; he was seeing a man from both mine and Jamie's favorite band Drive Shaft named Charlie. He was also on the plane and from the way uncle Hurley reacted; I'm guessing he survived to plane crash as well."

Claire gasped and Aaron grabbed hold of his mother's hand.

"Alright our turn," Ji Yeon says and looks at Jamie. Jamie nods. "If our parents show up on the beach, because they're probably looking for us, would you welcome them or kick them out or what?"

Juliet smirked. "We'll let them come back when they are done explaining stuff to us."

"Well I hope they're alright, my mom is in her third trimester of pregnancy." Jamie says sighing deeply.

"So the doc go her pregnant?" Sawyer comments.

"Is that your question?" Ji Yeon asks.

"No!" Juliet says. "I think Jin has a question to ask you.

The girl looks at Jin who speaks to her in Korean. She smiles and gets up and runs towards him hugging him. "Yes Papa she told me all about you." Jin starts to cry and then Ji Yeon goes back up and sits with Jamie.

"Okay I can't think of a question." Ji Yeon says. "Jamie?"

"Nothing, you guys have one?" Juliet nodded. "IS it only you eight here?"

"No our Uncle Ben is here as well. He brought us here." Ji Yeon answers as Jamie nods.

"We might not welcome him back." Sawyer states roughly.

This went on for almost two hours. Soon it became stupid little questions about favorite colors and food_. _At one point Jamie took a few things out of her bag. Pictures mostly.

There were three pictures the first one was of the Oceanic six when they were first rescued Kate was holding a very small infant. The second was when Jamie was only a few years old it was her birthday and Jack was helping her blow out the candles. The third and final one was of the family of four. Only a few days ago. They were standing outside their new house. Jamie and Jack both had a hand on Kate's stomach.

"Aw I always knew Jack and Kate would make a cute couple!" Claire exclaimed.

It was then when they heard the scream. Everyone looked at the jungle it came from a few feet in. Jamie had dropped all her stuff and Ji Yeon was standing up.

"Jamie!" a voice called out again.

"Ji Yeon! Jamie!" Another voice yelled.

"Dudes! If you're here can you please like call out?"

"Momma!" Ji Yeon called out running into the jungle.

"Ji wait! Mom! Dad!" Jamie called too running after her cousin.

Everyone stood silently. They watched the part of jungle that the girls had ran into then finally Juliet decided to follow. Sawyer was on her heel

They walked through the jungle a little ways to find the two girls and the Oceanic 6 and Ben standing there. Jamie was embracing Jack and Kate while Ji Yeon was embracing her mother. They all seemed so happy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sawyer asked leaning against a tree.

Everyone looked at him and Juliet who smacked Sawyer in the arm. "Do you always have to be a moment spoiler?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What do you think? I hope it was a good Chapter I wasn't quite sure. My original plan was to end it when they heard the screams but I decided to end it later. I hope you like I really really do, please review so hear what you think of it!

Next Chapter: Sun Centric


	5. All Together Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just something I randomly thought of this

Okay so you have to ignore a lot of things: There was no Argument between Kate and Jack, they are still happily engaged, Hurley's (actually Charlie's) warning DID NOT effect Jack's life at all, Claire is fine and still has Aaron (on the island), Kate is pregnant, Sun "some how" lives through most of her pregnancy on/close to, the island, Jack is NOT a drug addict or a drinker

Hopefully that is easy enough to get

Season 4 finale spoilers; **BE WARNED** my sources are usually very accurate

Disclaimer: Do I own LOST or does LOST own me? LOST owns me of course

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Re-LOST**

_All Together Now_

Kate was getting sick of this…she was going to find her baby whether Jack liked it or not. She stood up abruptly and started screaming "Jamie!"

Jack stood up and flung his hand to Kate's mouth. "What are you doing?" he whispers.

Kate tares away from him. "I'm going to fin my daughter. Jamie!"

Sun stands up as well "Ji Yeon!" she calls.

"Okay, okay. We'll call for them but don't get your hopes up." They split up in the daze of the new morning mist that had fallen over the jungle.

"Jamie!" Kate calls.

"Ji Yeon! Jamie!" Sun yells.

"Dudes! If you're here can you please like call out?" Hurley says. Then they hear them.

"Momma!"

"Ji wait! Mom Dad!" A voice trails behind her.

They all stand still now back together in a clearing as the panting and breaking of twigs can be heard from only a few feet away. "Momma!"

"Ji Yeon!" Sun screams as the girl emerges.

Kate is on her tippy toes now and gasps as she sees her daughter standing there panting and smiling.

"Mum…dad." She pants running towards them heaving loudly.

They all embrace as the girls go on about how they were on the beach and Jamie mentioned James Ford and Ji Yeon mentioned Jin Kwon when they we're interrupted….

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

They look up at the source of the voice. The southern pervert and the traitor. Speaking of the devil she slaps him on the arm scolding. "Do you always have to be a moment spoiler."

Sawyer shrugged and looked up at them. "We thought you'd died." HE said. "Thought you were on the freighter thing when it when kabboom."

Jack winces and so does Sun. "Jin is he…" she trails off.

Juliet smiles brightly "Jin is fine Sun. He and two other…um freighter exlosion/815 survivors swam back to shore after Ben moved the island."

"Did Michael live?" Sun asks.

"No he was in the room with all the C4." Juliet replies.

"So are you guys coming back to the beach or what?" Sawyer asks.

"Wait, before you do that I have one question. Why didn't you come back for us?"

Kate looked at Jack. "Because while we were on our way back to the island it…this might sound weird but it disappeared." Jack says looking away.

"Yes I moved it before they could even get a chance to come back." Ben replies.

"Okay well that makes sense, so are you guys planning on coming back to the beach?"

Jack smiles brightly. "I'm ready."

_**Flash Back**_

_Sun had got the call a few moments ago. She was going back. She was leaving and she was going home. And Ji Yeon was coming with her._

_She didn't pack anything. She just got her daughter ready and they flew out to LA. There she met jack. She still blamed him, but was ready to forgive. If they had gone back to the freighter she was her perfect daughter would be dead as well._

_They got on the submarine that very evening. She thought Ben would have given them more time. But according to him he didn't have a choice in the matter. _

_She was unconscious the whole ride, but when she woke up she knew immediately where she was._

They had started back to the beach. They could already hear and smell the ocean. Kate held Jack's hand on her left and Jamie's on her right. Sun was also holding her daughters hand. She was behind Jack and Kate and Then Sayid followed by Ben and then Hurley was in the back. They were led by Juliet and Sawyer who were walking up front. They walked in complete silence.

Then they passed through some bush and there they were. The beach…home. People surrounded them. Not that many but people. Kate noted that Aaron was about the same age as Jamie and Ji Yeon now.

"We present to you the Oceanic Six, who never came back because the island disappeared!" Sawyer says walking towards the kitchen.

Juliet smiled and turned to them. "Good to be home?"

Kate nodded. "There's no place like home."

Sun was canning the crowd it didn't take too long to spot him. "Jin-shoe-say!"

(A/N: That's just what she usually screams out, and I probably spelt it wrong…sorry)

Jin ran first. HE embraced her tightly. They were reunited. As was everyone there. Finally they were happy. They were back where they belonged.

**One year later!**

Samuel Christian Shepard was probably the most stubborn baby you could ever meet. He refused to eat, he refused to sleep and he would stop crying.

Kate couldn't remember Jamie being anything like this. Though of coarse Jack was his father and knowing Jack he was bound to have a stubborn child.

Jack and Kate had "married" well sort of. Desmond, who had returned to the island with Penny and Frank used to be a monk so there for he had the closest to priest hood than anyone. So Kate put on her best pair of jeans and her best t-shirt and walked to isle with Sawyer. Everyone sat on the ground. Jamie was the made of honor. Kate still says to this day that she wouldn't have wanted her wedding any other way.

Jamie, Ji-Yeon and Aaron were the island trouble makers. They were always off gallivanting into the jungle. They were always in trouble and now Kate, Jack, Sun, Jin and Claire set up boundaries. They built a fence and put torches in areas that the kids could not go.

Yes life before the island was a living hell, life on the island was the best, life after the island was like death and now life back on the island…life at home. It was the best thing anyone could ever ask for.

**The End!!**

A/N; I've gotten no reviews on this story waaahhh….well please, please review!! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
